mountandbladefandomcom-20200222-history
Bodo
Bodo is one of the heroes in Viking Conquest. He is a Christian Visigoth, hailing from the Kingdom of Asturias in the Cantabrian region of Spain. He is the first hero the player character encounters in the campaign mode, but he will join the party much later. In the campaign mode, he will join the party after freeing him from Sven Bull Neck's Hideout by either successfully assaulting the hideout or buying him as a slave. In the sandbox mode, he can be found in any mead hall and will join the party for free. He can become an excellent cavalier, warrior, skirmisher or archer, but he doesn't have good enough stats for a support role in the army. Campaign In the beginning, Bodo is a Cantabrian traveler who made friends with the protagonist. He was fighting along with the protagonist and the crew of the Woden Ric but fell unconscious fighting them. He was later captured by Sven Bull Neck and taken to their secret hideout. After being bought out or rescued by the protagonist, it was revealed that he was under the command of the King of Asturias to bring a special message to Brytenwalda Aethelred Aethelwulfing for the King of Asturias that could change the tide of war and enforce the alliance, but he was chased by Jarl Sigurd Ragnarsson who wanted to be king of Danmark and conquer Englaland. Avo, the captain of Woden Ric, betrayed his crew and the passengers for the promise of riches but was betrayed himself as he died alongside the rest of the crew. Bodo managed to give the message to the protagonist's mother so she would be safe, but they must reach Sven to prevent him from finding the truth or else he would kill her. Story "Sir, I should be dead, but I still live while others who should be alive are dead. I came to consider the ship that brought me north, the Woden Ric, as a home, with its crew as my family. So when the Vikings attacked, I grabbed my sword and my shield and prepared to defend them to the death." "The Cantabrians are Christians, but some of us still remember the old gods. One in particular, Erudino, guides us in battles, and I shout his name while attacking with my sword." "I'm not an idiot. I knew that the battle was lost. We were outnumbered, and they were better armed, but I asked Erudino to let me kill as many as possible before my trip to paradise. I hoped my sacrifice would allow the others to flee or cause fear among the Vikings, but these Vikings were hardened who men who knew their job well. Half a dozen of them surrounded me and beat me while their companions invaded the Woden Ric and killed whoever stood in their way..." "I saw everyone down: the captain, the sailors, the archers that protected the boat... and I thought I myself was dead until I woke up in the Viking ship, tied hand and foot. I was a prisoner, but thank God, I escaped." "Now, I am a miserable man before Erudino. I should be dead and the others alive. Now, I just live for redemption." Starting stats and equipment Category:Viking Conquest